


A New Start

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Two old friends rekindle their friendship.





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness" >' 2017 fest.   
> Day Seven prompt(s) used: The first time that our hands ever touched…that magic…I want to feel it again  
> Word Prompts: orange, oval  
> Pairing: Poppy/Minerva  
> Kink: strap-on  
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A New Start

~

“…so pleased you accepted the position as school mediwitch, Madam Pomfrey! I’d like you to meet our staff,” Dumbledore said, leading her forward. But the rest of his words dimmed to a dull, meaningless roar as Poppy saw who was standing there in the staff room. The years faded away, and Poppy once again saw the beautiful woman she’d fallen in love with decades before. 

_“Poppy.” Minerva’s eyes danced in her oval face as she tossed a flirtatious look over her shoulder. “Hurry up before someone sees.”_

_“I am hurrying!” Poppy laughed. “What’s this surprise you want to show me?”_

_“If I tell you it’s hardly a surprise, is it?” Minerva grinned, taking Poppy’s hand. That magic touch had rendered Poppy speechless. “I promise you’ll like it, though.”_

“…our new Potions master, Severus Snape,” Dumbledore said, and Poppy tore her eyes from Minerva to look at the sallow man before him. His head was bent, his hair hanging in lank strings about his face.

“Professor Snape,” she said, extending her hand. 

Snape silently shook her hand. 

“I look forward to brewing with you. I imagine you supply the infirmary’s stores?” 

Snape’s head snapped up, and a surprisingly sharp gaze assessed her. “Indeed, Madam. I am at your disposal.” 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “There’s also our Defence professor—”

Poppy nodded and smiled as she met everyone, but all her attention was focussed on the silent figure watching from the corner. Minerva still stood straight, as if she had an iron rod up her spine. Poppy had often envied her her perfect posture. 

“…History of Magic, Professor Binns.” 

“Pleasure,” said Poppy, and apparently that was enough to set Binns off. Which was fine with her since she needed time to prepare for officially meeting Minerva again. Even as she pretended interest in the goblin wars of the sixteenth century, her mind recalled her summer of bliss with Minerva. 

_“They’re adorable!” Poppy exclaimed, picking up one of the chicks and placing it on her orange skirt. “So soft.”_

_“I knew you’d love them.” Minerva reached out, tucking a lock of hair behind Poppy’s ear, her hand lingering a moment. “You love everything and everyone, don’t you?”_

_Poppy stared into her eyes. “Not everyone,” she whispered._

“…Astronomy, Professor Sinistra.” 

“A pleasure,” said Poppy, shaking her hand. 

Sinistra inclined her head. “Quite. Have you any knowledge of Astronomy, Madam?” 

“A bit.” Poppy smiled. “I learned some years ago,” she said, carefully not looking at Minerva.

_“This was a great idea,” Poppy said as they lay side by side in the boat looking up at the night sky._

_“It’s a great way to watch the stars,” Minerva agreed. When her hand clasped Poppy’s, Poppy sighed, linking their fingers. “Can you identify the constellations?”_

_“Yes. That’s Cassiopeia, and over there is Orion—” Poppy’s words trailed off as Minerva leaned up and over her, blocking her view of the stars. “What are you doing?” she whispered._

_Minerva smiled just before her lips met Poppy’s. “Appreciating the view.”_

“…our groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.” 

“Madam.” Hagrid bowed over her hand. Poppy was charmed despite herself. “Do ye treat animals as well as people?” 

Poppy chuckled. “I’ve been known to patch up the occasional Crup or Kneazle, yes.” 

“With Hagrid it’s more likely to be a dragon or a Hippogriff,” said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. 

“I look forward to it,” Poppy said, and as Hagrid waxed poetic about his dog, she remembered more about life with Minerva. 

_“…saved that centaur!”_

_Poppy smiled. “I’m just glad it worked.”_

_“I knew it would.” Minerva tugged Poppy towards her room. “You deserve a reward.”_

_When Poppy saw the strap-on on Minerva’s bed, she choked. “Wha—?”_

_“Don’t worry, my love,” Minerva whispered as she embraced Poppy from behind. “You’ll love what I do with that.”_

_Poppy definitely had._

“And finally, this is my right-hand woman, our Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.” 

Poppy looked into Minerva’s familiar eyes. “Deputy Headmistress.” 

Minerva inclined her head. “We…know each other, Albus.” 

“Is that so?” Dumbledore smiled. “How wonderful.” 

Poppy, eyes still locked on Minerva’s, nodded. “We did,” she said. 

_“I have to do this.” Minerva’s eyes were red, angry colour painted her cheeks. “He’s my father, I have to obey him.”_

_“But you love me!” Poppy yelled. “Not some old man!”_

_“I know.” Minerva closed her eyes and turned away. “But I’m all my da has left, and he’s set his heart on this marriage—”_

_“And what am I supposed to do?”_

_“I don’t expect you to wait, if that’s what you mean.” Minerva bowed her head. “I just ask that you don’t hate me.”_

_“I’m not sure I can promise that,” Poppy said, eyes filling with tears. “Goodbye, Minerva.”_

“Actually,” said Minerva, a world of apology and pleading in her eyes, “we were very close…friends once. We lost track when I married.” 

“A long time ago, indeed,” said Dumbledore. “You’re been divorced for several decades.” 

Poppy blinked. “Divorced?” 

Minerva smiled. “Yes. My husband and I weren’t…compatible.” 

“Oh.” Poppy licked her lips. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not.” Minerva exhaled. “So, how about a hug for an old friend?” she said, and, leaning in, hugged Poppy. 

Closing her eyes, Poppy inhaled, the scent of lavender and roses taking her back. She clung to Minerva, closing her eyes. 

After a long moment, Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Well. Isn’t this wonderful? I do love when my staff get along.” 

When they drew apart, Poppy’s eyes locked with Minerva’s again. “And I love rekindling old…relationships.” 

Minerva’s smile was blinding. “As do I.”

~


End file.
